


A trip in the forest

by popaandreea



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popaandreea/pseuds/popaandreea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Cronos is going to a journey in the woods with the Obelisk Blue ladies and their headmistress, Emi Ayukawa.He has got no idea that this beautiful Sunday afternoon is gonna turn into a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A trip in the forest

It was a beautiful sunny day at the Duel Academy.Since it was weekend there obviously were no classes.Professor Cronos was staying in his pink girly-decorated rococo dorm,doing his makeup.  
"Melanzane,melanzane! (Eggplant,eggplant)' hummed Cronos gingery while painting his toenails in pink.  
Suddenly,a knock was heard at the door.Cronos got up from his bed and began walking by the side of his heels,trying not to ruin his almost-ready pedicure.  
He tried to open the door without falling in his knees.He was almost gonna make it when suddenly,his heel slipped, causing him to fall upside down.The effeminate man screamed at the pain.His yelling was loud enough to be heard by the person who knocked at the door,Emi Ayukawa-the headmistress of the girls's dorm.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna write chapter 2 soon.Tell what do you think.


End file.
